Play with me
by PauleenAnne
Summary: "Bye bye !" a sickening crack was heard throughout the forest. "Play with me !"..."Come play with us !" Read and review ! A horror fic that is * evil laugh* Read and review!


**Play with me**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Ghost Hunt~!**

**One-shot**

"I don't like you but play with me~!" A teenage girl asked in a sing song voice.

She has a brown hair with matching brown eyes; she was wearing a white sundress and her hair was shoulder length only. Whom did she ask? Lin Koujo.

"I'm sorry but I am busy right now." Said Lin. They were on a case right now near the woods, it was about some mysterious murder; their heads were ripped off from their neck, their eyes were taken from their sockets and their limbs were gone.

"Play with me!" the brunette cried leaving Lin trying to comfort the strange girl.

"Lin just go with her!" said a very irritated voice coming from a certain narcissist.

Sighing in defeat Lin said, "Okay I'll play with you. What game are we playing?"

The brunette sniffed and looked up at Lin, happiness written all over her pale face, "Really? Thank you! Come with me!" she dragged Lin towards the forest.

When they were already a good distance from the base the brunette said, "Look there!" pointing into a certain spot.

Lin looked at where she pointed while the brunette was grinning devilishly from his back.

"Bye bye~!" a sickening crack was heard throughout the forest.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

All of the SPR workers turned their heads towards the forest, "What was that?" asked Ayako the miko.

"Matsuzaki-san if you want to check it then check it yourself." Naru said while closing his black notebook.

"Fine!" Ayako said, irritated by the boss' attitude.

Walking, Ayako looked around her surroundings. It was creepy in the forest, so dark, various insects were present and so are animals. While Ayako was walking, she heard someone crying…

Maybe it's the girl Lin saw! Ayako thought, what happened to her?

And so Ayako was trying to follow the source of the crying. As she was far enough, her eyes widened. The girl was crying beside Lin's head! Lin was missing one eye and his arms were scattered around!

"What happened!" exclaimed Ayako.

Nearing the brunette she asked again, "What happened dear?" this time was calmer even though in reality she was scared and wanted to cry. The girl looked up at Ayako and said, "A m-monster ca-came h-here and done this t-to him!"

"What's yo-your name d-dear?" Ayako stuttered.

"Mai." Mai said while standing up. Her sundress was clean, and so was Mai. No trace of blood can be found staining her dress and pale skin.

"Play with me!" said Mai.

Ayako didn't want Mai to be sad again so she decided to play with her then report to the others about Lin's d-death.

"Okay, what are we going to play Mai-chan?" Ayako politely asked.

"Look there!" Again Mai pointed at a certain spot.

Ayako looked at the spot where Mai pointed and said, "Nothing's he -" she was cut off.

Again a sickening crack was heard and the other SPR workers were getting worried.

"Where are those two? Wh-what happened to them?" asked a worried Bou-san.

Naru too was somewhat worried, what could have made his assistant be this long and for Matsuzaki to not return. Maybe they're lost? Many possibilities were going through Naru's head.

"Bou-san and John please check the forest and try to find Lin or Matsuzaki-san." Naru ordered.

The two nodded and went inside the forest.

"What if it was the murderer and not a spirit?" Bou-san asked while glancing around anxiously.

"We don't know Takigawa-san, let's just hope that it will be a spirit rather than a murderer." John said as calm as he can. He too was scared. What if it was a murderer and not a spirit? They don't stand a chance, they only exorcise spirits. How can one exorcise a person? Nope you cannot.

The only way they can survive if it's a person…No, a murderer to be exact is to fight or run as fast as they can for the murderer won't catch them.

The two were scared for their lives but none complained or backed out. After some time of walking they heard a cry. Bou-san's hopes were up since there's a big chance that their enemy is a spirit. When there are cries of a person, mostly it'll end up being a spirit since this is a forest. What would a person do here anyway right? That's what Bou-san believed.

As for John, he was a little relived. It might be a spirit, he thought, right? He nodded to himself trying to assure himself about it.

Eyes wide they covered their mouth in disbelief. How could this happen to their colleagues…their friends.

"What happened here!" Bou-san asked in a raised voice while shaking Mai on the shoulders roughly.

Mai looked up; her face was tear stricken but her eyes held no sadness, "A m-monster!" she sobbed on Bou-san's chest. Neither noticed that everything was fake; a lie.

"There there…" John coaxed. The two males silently cried while comforting the teen.

Of course they didn't know that Mai was grinning evilly as she faked some sobs in Bou-san's chest.

"G-gah!" Bou-san sputtered blood as Mai thrust her claw like hand in Bou-san's chest taking his heart. "Ahahahahaha" Mai laughed evilly as she took Bou-san's eyes blood dripping everywhere, John was so shocked he couldn't run.

We're not dealing with a ghost! John thought while trying to run but only to slip because of Ayako's other leg. The skin flapped as the wind passed by.

"Your turn~!" Mai said as she pointed at John who tried scrambling away from her.

Again, Mai laughed evilly as she took John's head tossing it up and down like a ball. She took some Lin's intestines out and took Ayako's liver. She broke John's ribs one by one and broke every single finger of Bou-san.

This time sickening cracks were heard throughout the forest.

Naru was beyond worried but kept his mask. He is going to investigate and that's final.

Walking in the forest, he was as vigilant as ever. Nothing seemed strange, he thought but let's just see.

Searching and searching but there was nothing he could find.

"I like you, play with me!" Mai exclaimed as she tugged at Naru's sleeve.

"What did you do to the others?" Naru said coldly. With that she faked tears again, "Ididn't do anything…a m-monster di-did it!"

Mai cried covering her eyes with her bloody hands.

Naru looked down at the crying girl and said, "Show me where they are."

Mai nodded still crying and led Naru to where their bodies lay. His eyes widened at the morbid sight, "Play with me please?" Mai said but there was no response from the boy.

She had to do this in a fast way then they'll be together.

She strangled Naru. Naru tried to take her hands away from his neck but to no avail.

What the heck? She's so strong, Naru thought.

After sometime Naru's body was limp and suddenly his eyes opened just to see a smile on Mai's face.

"Let's find friends to play with!" Mai said happily and earned a nod from Naru.

Mai was already a spirit and she just have a physical body and appearance like what Naru became just now. The game was about killing and they liked it. They killed many with a grin on their faces. Some reports were said that there were lovers in the forest where the disappearances occur. Both loved each other and both love to play.

**"Come play with us~!"**

* * *

><p><strong>xD hello again~! I really am becoming to like publishing one-shots but I really hope that you like it~! "Play with me~!" nyaaa who want to play with Mai-chan and Naru-chan? Read and review!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne  
><strong>


End file.
